


My Little West Wing

by pipisafoat



Category: My Little Pony, The West Wing
Genre: CoS Josh, Crack, Gen, Princess Twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: Chief Of Staff Josh Lyman welcomes royalty from a newly-discovered land.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My Little West Wing

Pop!

Josh jumped and whirled around, not comforted at all to see a purple pony standing in the center of his large, unusually tidy office. “Princess?”

The pony nodded solemnly. “Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship,” she replied, speaking slowly and enunciating clearly. “You can call me Twilight.”

“Josh Lyman.” He stepped around his desk, offered his hand, then hesitated. The pony smiled at him before she reached out and made contact with a hoof, shaking his hand up and down.

“Nice to meet you, Josh Lyman. Or is it just Josh? Your ambassador said that most humans in USA prefer to be called simply by the first name.” She released his hand and glanced curiously around the office. Josh smiled when her gaze lingered on the picture of Donna and him propped up on the corner of his full desk.

“Just Josh is fine,” he confirmed easily, gesturing her across the room to where he had a couch and a few chairs. “Come, have a seat. Charlie suggested you may be more comfortable on the floor rather than the couch, so we got a cushion for you. You’re more than welcome to try the couch, though.”

Twilight joined him by the comfortable furniture and poked hesitantly at the couch. “This is significantly softer than our couches. I would like to try it, but I may change my mind once I have.”

“That’s no problem,” Josh assured her, fascinated by the way she sat on the couch. THere had to be magic involved. “How have you found Charlie?”

Twilight blinked once. “He has not been lost,” she replied slowly, shifting position slightly.

Josh smiled. “I meant ... Have you gotten on well with him, has he been a good friend, do you like him?”

“I see,” she replied, matching his smile. “Yes. To all of that. Charlie is a delight, and he has been very patient with everypony. Creatures that walk on two legs are rather novel for us, but he has been wonderful to all the curious ponies he’s met. He is an excellent ambassador.”

Thank God. The entire west wing of the White House had been in turmoil when they discovered Equestria, but Charlie had been the calmest about it. That had been reason enough for Josh and the president to choose him to represent humanity. “I’m glad to hear that,” he answered, glancing at his watch. “Are you ready to meet our president?”

Twilight frowned. “I have a question first.”

Well, it wasn’t as if the west wing ever stayed on schedule, anyway. “Shoot.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, that was ... slang, I guess, a word or phrase that doesn't mean what it literally says. I meant ask the question.”

“Now I have two questions,” Twilight said with a laugh. “I was going to ask, your president is like our princesses? She is the ruler of the land? Charlie said there was a ‘checks and balances,’ but I never understood what he was trying to explain.”

Josh groaned internally. How does one explain the entire legal system of the United States to a _horse_? Pony, whatever. “He is the ruler of the land, but he is limited in what he has power over. There are other types of ... mini rulers?” Twilight nodded her understanding. “These mini rulers work together to rule other parts of the land. However, he is recognized as the ... ruler of rulers?”

Twilight nodded again. “We have four princesses, each of us ruling over a different part, with Princess Celestia as a sort of ruler of rulers,” she commented, shifting on her hooves. “I believe I understand. I would like to understand your entire ruling system, but that is not a project for my first visit to your land. My second question is ... What in Equestria does “shoot” mean? Not as slang, but as a regular word?”

“Hmm.” Josh stood and gestured Twilight toward the door to play for time. “That explanation may take some time. Could I perhaps explain it after you meet with the president?” At Twilight’s agreeing nod, Josh opened the door connecting his office to the Oval. “Mr President, may I present Princess Twilight Sparkle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I’m in the midst of a 40 hour no-sleep-allowed medical test, and I was watching The West Wing until I got so tired it stopped making sense, and then I watched My Little Pony, and then my friend Whiz encouraged me (and gave me the title), so ... yeah. Blame the hospital and Whiz for this one!
> 
> That said, this was actually hella fun, a great low-stakes opportunity for me to mindfully practice having setting and movement in a story, and did I mention hella fun? Fun enough that I actually might write more oh god what is wrong with me.


End file.
